The embodiments described herein relate to steering columns and, more particularly to an adjustment lever deceleration assembly for steering columns.
Rake and/or telescope adjust steering columns commonly use either linear or rotary actuation of a lever to lock a steering column's rake and/or telescoping adjustment position. The actuation motion, in the locking direction, is typically used to generate clamp tension to maintain an adjustment position or to delash a system to meet noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) requirements. When actuating the adjustment levers, in the unlock direction, it is common for the lever to accelerate towards the unlock position if the operator does not maintain a grasp on the lever. The stored clamp energy can create a reversal torque that accelerates the lever towards the unlock lever stop. This acceleration away from the operator's initially applied unlocking load can create unwanted noise, wear and/or lever over-travel conditions.